Hourglass Ghosts
by Flowers Legacy
Summary: Gemma lives in NYC when Fee and Ann visit her. What magic will erupt now the three puzzle pieces are back together? I think I've got some long term plans for this one! the title might make sense later!


_It was night but the sky was filled with lights. Unnatural. Like lamps but there were so many of them, all different colors. Screeching was heard along with the bustling talk of so many people, no words could be understood but were all busy, all getting something done. What was happening? I fell, fell like falling in to a vision. The smell of pine and must came to me, so comforting and familular…Kartik…_

_Scene changes: The tree, the godforsaken plant that had taken him from me stood before me. The wind blew loudly through the branches till I heard a whisper…"Gemma…Wait for me…wait" I wanted to yell I wanted to scream that I would wait for eternity for him but I was suddenly drowning. I couldn't breathe couldn't feel. _

I awoke…

Later I sat at the docks trying patiently to wait for the arrival of the ship that was bringing my not so long lost friends from England. I had been sitting for about fifteen minutes and in that time more people had come to await their loved ones who were to come off the ship as well. It was either excitement or nervousness that was sending butterflies to my stomach.

Over the past few days I had been getting ready for Felicity and Ann to come, praying they would love New York as much as I did.

I hear it then the long low blow of a horn, signaling the ships arrival. As it rounds the corner of the break wall I smile. There hanging precariously over the railing are two girls, women who I have been dying to see. Despite the large crowd of people standing on the docks my height and red hair caught their attention immediately, not to mention I was waving frantically being quite ostentatious.

Frantically we wave while the ship is roped to the dock. I push my way through the crowds. Some people are already embracing long lost relatives or friends while others are still waving and crying happily. Once I get to the rope line that tells us New Yorkers to go no further I see Ann and Felicity exit the ship. They race over and attack me with their embraces.

"Gemma it's you!" Cried a woman I barely recognized as Ann. "Who were you expecting?" I grinned. For the first time we all took a good look at each other's. Ann no longer looked like the coy girl destined to be a governess. She had lost some flesh and her cheeks were blooming. She wore an impressive traveling suit that would never have fit the schoolgirl she once was.

Felicity was a sight to see, she was stunning of course but it was more than that. Her lovely face had matured, she carried herself as any model would and played the part well. The changes were terribly evident but fortunately I could still see the girls we once were. Ann's nose still running and her eyes shining as they previously did in the realms and the fierce rebel angel was still vibrant as ever in Felicity only now she could show it the world.

I felt them take me in and wondered what they saw. The same old Gemma? Or the mind wealthy independent woman that I believed I had become. Or did they see something else entirely. I could never tell and all I cared about was having my friends, my sisters back with me.

"Come I have a carriage waiting, I cannot wait to show you New York!" I said helping the man that was carrying most of their belongings.

Once we were safely inside the carriage away from the noisy crowd we began catching up. Felicity of course began, "Oh Gemma, the life of an artist model is never dull. Madison is wonderful! She is so talented and kind. Oh I hope you get to meet her someday!" I nod enthusiastically. "And have you heard about Ann?" She gushed.

"Oh yes I just got cast a lead role in one of the biggest shows of the season!" Ann said butting in, she was no longer under Felicity's spell which I was glad to know. "But rehearsals don't start for another five weeks.

"What about you Gemma?" Amazingly it was Felicity asking.

I took a breath, what about me?

"How's life as a college student?" She asked. "It's wonderful" I began "I've been majoring in literature and global studies." But before I can continue on Felicity has started back up animatedly telling us about London though I had heard much of it from her letters to me.

We had arrived at the house and settled Ann and Felicity in their rooms upstairs and had returned back downstairs to have some tea. Felicity kept throwing meaningful glances at me, there was one thing we still wanted to talk about but we hadn't been alone yet. The house's maid Lydia was taking her time dusting the mantle so I cleared my throat before saying "Lydia darling, could you ask the cook to make some of her sandwiches for us?" The brunette girl gave a small smile before leaving the room with a "Yes miss." I felt bad for her. She was close to our age and loved soaking up our energy. I sighed before looking back to my friends.

"So…" began Felicity, "Have you heard anything?" She asked. We all knew she was no longer asking about news of society but of something far more important to all of us. My eyes study the marble table but my mind is elsewhere.

"Gemma?" Came Ann's voice, not the blossoming actress's voice but the small girl who would have become a governess.

"I've had a dream." I begin; I was shaking having to repeat this aloud.

Felicity who had been sitting on the opposite couch fell to her knees so she was in front of me grasping my hands. "Of the realms?" She asks in almost a whisper. Not for the first time I feel that all I am to them is a vessel to go into the realms and nothing more but I look into her eyes and continue. "Yes…" I see the name forming on Fee's lips but she doesn't say it, knowing it's impossible.

I recall the dream for my friends and let them come to their own conclusions for I hardly know what to make of it. "I've had it several times and the beginning often changes. Machines and people not of this time or world…I don't know what it means." I say.

Ann surprisingly is the first to recover. "Perhaps…could it be time to go back?" She asks. I hear the hope but I also know she no longer depends on the life the realms gave her, the beauty and power. She has gained that on her own.

Before we can continue the front door opens. A whistling tune enters the halls and I smile slightly, I know who it is. A young man enters the room. "Gemma are you…" He began saying till he saw my two guests. "Oh hello…"


End file.
